


I Need To Die Anyway

by HMSquared



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Battle for Detroit Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is In Denial About Deviancy, Crying, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Swears, Platonic Kissing, Poor Connor, References to Depression, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Connor’s emotions kick in on the rooftop and, realizing all the mistakes he’s made, tells Hank to kill him.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	I Need To Die Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted this to be more shippy, but it developed differently. Not a bad thing!
> 
> Enjoy!

“You shouldn’t do this, Connor.” Standing on the rooftop with sniper rifle in hand, Connor jumped. He wasn’t surprised Hank had tracked him down; even now, the Lieutenant was stubborn.

“It’s my mission, Hank. And it’s best if you stay out of it.”

“You know I can’t do that. Now step away from the ledge!” Connor winced. Dropping the rifle, he turned around. Hank had his gun out, but he looked more concerned than angry. “Why are you doing this?”

“Even after everything we’ve been through, I’m still a machine,” Connor replied. Hank cocked his head to the side, unsure.

“At Kamski’s place, you refused to shoot.”

“So what?”

“I’m not a fucking idiot, Connor! I…” Hank trailed off, wincing. “Look, I may hate androids, but something in you has changed. And I don’t believe you’re oblivious to it.”

Connor bit his lip, unsure how to respond. The sounds and sights of the rooftop faded away.

_ He needs to die. _

Amanda’s voice. He couldn’t see her, but he knew she was listening.

_ The mission, Connor. Finish your mission. _

Connor turned around, his vision still foggy. He walked to the ledge and placed his hands on it, staring down at nothing.

The servos in his brain were conflicted, tugging between two emotional extremes. Both of them had the same conclusion. Only one kept his loyalty to Amanda intact.

“Connor?” Hank’s voice. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant.” Connor’s voice was so quiet his friend didn’t hear him. He turned back around, Hank coming back into focus.

“Well? What are we doing?” Connor swallowed.

“Hank...you’re right. As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right.” He stepped forward, trying to keep it together. “I’m not…” The words refused to exit Connor’s mouth. Even so, Hank understood.

“Okay. What can I do?” Connor stopped in front of him, shaking now. Swallowing again, he replied,

“You have to kill me.” For a moment, there was silence. Then Hank exhaled, shaking his head.

“Fuck no. You’re what Jericho needs. You’re their mole inside Cyberlife.”

“No, I’m not!” Connor never rose his voice, but he needed to. “I will  _ never  _ be one of them! I’m just a fool...a fool that shouldn’t exist.”

“Hey, don’t say things like that.” Hank leaned forward, relaxing his fingers. “You have every right to exist. It’s my fault for not seeing it sooner.” Connor shook his head. Everything was going wrong.

He reached out, squeezing Hank’s left wrist. As the cop watched in shock, Connor slowly brought his hand up until the pistol was sitting against his metal chest. There were tears in his eyes.

“I need to die anyway.” His voice was soft, almost like a child’s. Hank tried to pull away, but Connor’s grip was too strong. Neither of them moved.

“I’m not going to kill you.” Hank looked surprisingly sad. “I won’t take your life.” Connor knew he reminded the Lieutenant of Cole. They’d talked about it before the Eden Club case; that felt like an eternity ago.

“Please…” Connor shifted slightly, his tears flowing now. He reached up and placed Hank’s hand between his own, smiling.

“If I don’t pull this trigger, what happens?”

“Amanda will probably kill me.” He actually laughed at that. It was such a strange statement, a weird thing to say. Connor looked Hank in the eye and whispered, “It’ll be okay. I won’t feel a thing.”

“We both know that’s not fucking true.” Hank looked at Connor, looked at his gun, and sighed. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Positive.” And then Connor suddenly hugged him, shaking even more. Hank was startled, remaining silent as he thought back to Cole’s death. He knew the android wasn’t trying to hurt him, but it sucked all the same.

Connor returned to his original position. Blinking back tears of his own, Hank moved his hand up a few inches and pulled the trigger.

The android crumbled to the ground, thirium coating his jacket. Hank instantly kneeled, holding a shaking Connor in his arms. His LED spun between yellow and red.

Reaching out, Connor grabbed his jacket. Hank pulled him closer, trying not to think about how much pain he was in.

“How are you feeling?” he finally asked. Connor shook his head, eyes closed but not quite dead. Tentatively leaning forward, Hank kissed the top of his head. The android smiled, then lost his expression and fell slack.

They remained on that rooftop until the androids won. Hank remembered his two sons and stared at Connor’s LED, the color gone from his young face.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after writing this that Markus and North's suicide may have subtly influenced its conception. Any similarities are unintentional but interesting.


End file.
